Talk:Disrupting Shot
This is basicaly a more aggressively driven Savage Shot. Yes it does have more than 2x the cooldown, but it does greater damage and can be used on any skill. I like this skill and Piercing Trap as they're driving for more vanilla raw damage rangers rather than forst guys with poison arrows. Zulu Inuoe 20:38, 4 August 2007 (CDT) Hmm, yeah, with three times longer cooldown I'd always take Savage Shot. Most times that you want a Ranger interrupting Spells, you will be using Savage Shot...when it's a Skill, Dshot is much better, seeing as most Skills have very short recharge times (compared to spells), so the additional cooldown hurts more. On the other hand, since Spells are also "Skills", this can also effectively replace Savage Shot when you're only dealing with occasional spells, say 1 Monk out of a group of 8 enemies. (T/ ) 01:36, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :Not at 15 seconds recharge. You should see the official wiki's talk page for this skill, it's a mess (partly my own outrage on behalf of Punishing Shot). But unless this sees a recharge buff, it'll never be used. Savage and Distracting are the President and Vice President of Ranger interrupts, I can't see this fitting on anybody's bar as it is. Arshay Duskbrow 03:38, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::Ooh ooh, I know! Expert's Dexterity :DDD (T/ ) 03:51, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::I know what you mean, Arshay. The little extra damage isn't worth the 3x recharge, and not even I, Zulu of Retardonia, would use it in place of Savage Shot, however, I like this skill, though it needs shorter recharge, 10 seconds or so should be fine. Oh and DOWN WITH THE OFFICIAL WIKI! I don't like the color they use for skill progression. =( Zulu Inuoe 04:56, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :::Ok if savage shot didn't exist it would be fine, it totally pales beside it tho despite its non spell-specific advantage and higher damage, the latter largely wasted on an intterupt. Not worth using both together. Next. Phool 20:55, 7 August 2007 (CDT) Guys, be careful. If we keep complaining they might nerf Savage Shot, lol. --72.171.0.141 13:39, 19 August 2007 (CDT) Complaining about this skill is like complaining about the selection of cars in america. Sure its not the besssst car, but hot dang, all the cars are nice. its a good skill, and the only reason anyone is complaining is because there are others that are slightly better. Rangers have a bunch of uber interrupt skills, plain and simple. :I don't like taking advice from those who don't sign their msgs. Savage Shot > --Lann 15:24, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Not even sure that it'd be worth it at 10 seconds recharge - Savage Shot being available twice as often would still trump it. I think you've got to get closer to Savage's recharge to make it viable - probably 7 or 8 seconds. --image:Epinephrine.jpg ~ Epinephrine 08:57, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :My main reason for taking Savage Shot is to have a spammable interrupt on hand. Not for damage. That's a bonus. 69.21.139.238 23:55, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Seems like i'm in the minory here, but it replaced Savage Shot on my pve ranger bar. The reason is that it's fairly a care-free interrupt. I generally don't bring it for the interrupt alone but mostly for the damage. So Sloth Hunters-Disrupting Shot combines rather well most of the time.--Cosmitz 11:06, 15 September 2007 (CDT) Icon Even though this skill isnt the most awsome one out there, i have to say, the icon is pretty sweet. Dean Harper 15:15, 22 September 2007 (CDT) :Dinosaurs are sweet. Zulu Inuoe 00:54, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::Twisting Jaws isn't =/ --Shadowcrest 00:56, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :::Search "Dinosaurs Are Sweet" later, you'll be pleasantly surprised. Zulu Inuoe 00:57, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm afraid to interpret "pleasantly surprised". --Shadowcrest 00:58, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Dinos are awesome, who knew we had t-rexes just over the mountain from that jungle? :::::Also, dope is bad for intelligence... :::::Also Also, quit #$%^ing ECing me!!! :::::4 times, i'm gonna go break something...-- 00:59, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::You just EC'd me. Anyway it's a song from songstowearpantsto.com. You'll find some low quality youtube videos to it though. Zulu Inuoe 01:00, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Note Heroes do not use this skill effectively. Do they use any skill effectively? --Arthas 16:20, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :yes, =P. psp doesnt log in...deadfalk ::Heroes are godlike with Mesmer interruptions.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:07, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :::And yet the Ghostly Hero can interrupt RoF 4 times in a row... --Macros 19:18, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::::He has like four copies of dshot, or so the old HA joke goes. Anyway, I've never had problems with heroes using Ranger interrupts. The usual problem is if you give the hero other attack skills, since they'll use one of those and then the enemy uses a skill, so they queue an interrupt and it sometimes misses. Although, Mesmer rupts do the same thing, if the hero is wanding or whatever. (T/ ) 03:39, 15 March 2009 (UTC)